


Along For the Ride

by Mandergee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandergee/pseuds/Mandergee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a headcannon from Tumblr from 'Philindaaa':</p>
<p>"Rather than buying Coulson a present to celebrate him being made Director, instead May pays to get Lola all fixed up and re-painted, and gets the car brought to the new secret base for him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Along For the Ride

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have a beta. You have been warned.

“You fixed Lola.” He circled the car in awe, fingers trailing lightly over the perfect, unscathed red paint that shone like rubies in the setting sun. They'd been at the Playground for two months now, isolated from the rest of the world while he formulated his game plan, and while May had been at his side for the majority he realized now that there had been times she'd disappeared for hours and he'd never asked why. It had been assumed at the time, he imagined, that she was doing tai chi somewhere quiet where she could gather her thoughts and soothe her soul- but he never would have gleaned that what was she was really doing was repairing a part of his.  


“It wasn't easy.” She circled Lola from the opposite direction, scrutinizing the car with the careful, critical eye he'd learned to appreciate. “I had to call in a few favors, get a few parts. Do you know how difficult it is to find parts for a 1962 Chevy Corvette?”  


“I do.” He was well aware, though he'd been blissfully spared in recent years from having to hunt down more than just a windshield wiper or the occasional bulb for the faulty rear blinker. Lola was worth the effort, and more so when he settled down into the drivers seat and let the wind rustle his hair. May had done something for him that was more meaningful than anything anyone had done before, and the sight of Lola intact before them was more proof of her loyalty and dedication than he'd ever known. “Why did you-”  


“We haven't fixed the SUV yet, and while there's still a HYDRA threat out there it would benefit us to have a vehicle that can move faster than a standard ground transpo.” The corners of her mouth turned up slightly in a soft smile that betrayed her reasons, and he knew there was more to it than that. There was always more with May- you just had to know how to find it. “You gonna take her out for a spin, see how she does?”  


“No need. Shes never let me down before.” He paused in his circling and stared at her thoughtfully from across the hood, fingers tapping gently against the side mirror. “And neither have you.”  


She moved closer, reaching out to still his moving fingers with a hand that was soft as silk despite years of battle scars and near escapes. And as her lips gently met his he realized she was giving him so much more than a simple gift, but giving him a part of herself she'd hidden away for years. With her there by his side he could rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D- he could rebuild anything, because Melinda May gave him the strength he needed to do it.  


“You sure you don't want to go for a ride?” Her eyes twinkled as she pulled back, but her hand remained, fingers gently weaving through his.  


“No, I'm good.” He leaned in for another kiss, this one even better than the first. He'd forgotten that- what it was like to kiss someone he loved. “Let's stay like this for a while.”  


“Okay, then.” They stayed with Lola for hours, talking softly until the dawn, and as they parted ways he kissed her one more time, brushing his fingers over her cheek. They'd sleep apart, but as he settled into bed he'd think of her, and Lola.  


Always Lola, but with Melinda May in the passenger seat along for the ride.


End file.
